


one person’s lie is just another man’s truth

by hypnoticlevi



Series: Grindeldore related stuff [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Good Albus Dumbledore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticlevi/pseuds/hypnoticlevi
Summary: It takes a monster to love another monster.





	one person’s lie is just another man’s truth

The moment he steps into his room it only takes one look inside to make his heart skip a beat and his throat tighten.  
  
On his bed there’s a single white rose staring back at him, right into his soul. Albus doesn’t need to read the note attached to it to know exactly who sent it.   
  
Gellert has never been the romantic type, unlike Albus. And he knows it, that bloody bastard. He’s well aware of being his biggest weakness, and he always likes to remind him with these ridiculous gestures that warm and shatter his heart at the same time.   
  
Albus is so _angry_ at him.   
  
It’s always like this. Every single time he thinks he’s made a small step forward, Gellert does something out of nowhere that makes him take a hundred in reverse.   
Why, just _why_ can’t he stop haunting him?   
  
And he’s angry at himself too, for still caring about this man, for being unable to move on.   
  
Because he loves him. Merlin help him, he’s in love with him, no matter what he does or what he says, Albus’ heart will always be his, and his alone.   
  
It takes a monster to love another monster, he supposes.   
  
A monster. Yeah, that’s what he is.   
He can pretend all he wants, live as the good man he’s been told he should be. But... his stupid smiling face, his happy and carefree demeanor, everything that makes him Dumbledore in other people’s eyes is just... an act. Everything he’s built in all these years is fake. A mere facade. There’s so much darkness in him, so much guilt and pain and sorrow, and he doesn’t even know how he manages to bear it without falling apart.  
  
There has only been one time in his life where he felt truly understood, and there has only been one person who saw past his hypocritical self, who embraced him and accepted him for what he truly is. And that person is now the most wanted criminal in the magical world. Funny how life goes, mh?   
  
He looks at the rose again and his eyes focus on the note.   
  
He knows he shouldn’t read it, he knows he should just burn it and get it over with, he really does. But, contrary to common belief, he’s only human, a very, very weak and damaged one, no less. So he takes it between his hands.   
  
On the note there’s a simple sentence.   
  
He smiles, and as a tear falls onto those words he realizes he’s been crying. When did he start? Not that it matters, anyway.   
  
_I still love you. G._   
  
“You never did,” he whispers, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated and, again, english is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to correct me!


End file.
